1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine and information storage medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is generally known a popular racing game in which a player gets on and controls a mimic mover imitating a racing car or motorcycle to run along a predetermined course.
In such a racing game machine, efforts have been made to provide a more realistically formed mover housing, to make the controllability more complex and difficult and to set a more difficult course, such that the player can more excitingly enjoy the game with an increased reality. However, such a complex, difficult game machine requires the improved skill in the player. Thus, a player may appear who wants to familiarize the operational feel more rapidly by more running a rounding course and longer playing the game.
However, the racing game of the prior art had been preset to limit one play with respect to the maximum number of laps and the acceptable time period. If a given number of laps are attained or the time limit is elapsed, the game will be terminated. If the player wants to play the game more or longer, he or she must re-start the game. In the re-started game, the player will play the game from its initial state.
There is also known a game machine that can be played by a player in a continue manner. In such a continue type game machine, the player can replay the game subsequently from the time point at which the game has been terminated, if another coin is thrown into the machine after the previous termination of game. Even in such a case, however, the player will be put a chill on the game since it has been interrupted.
Speaking again, the prior art game must forcedly be interrupted if the player wants to enjoy the game more or longer. This greatly reduces the pleasure of the game to put the player off the game.
In view of the aforementioned problems in the prior art, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a game machine and information storage medium which can change at least one of game termination numbers specified for items including a lap number, life, time limit, player""s vehicles, game points and game stages, for player""s benefit, in comparison with the normal game termination number to be set by reception of a game charge for a normal one play of the game.
(1) According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine for a game which is terminated when at least one of given items including a lap number, life, a play time, player""s vehicles, game points and game stages, reaches a given game termination number specified for each item, the game machine comprising: means for receiving an additional game charge before game termination; means for changing the game termination number for the player""s benefit, in response to reception of an additional game charge before game termination, in comparison with the normal game termination number to be set by reception of a game charge for a normal one play of the game; and means for processing for terminating the game when at least one of the items reaches the changed game termination number.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information storage medium comprising information for implementing above-described means.
In a game which is terminated when a play time reaches a given time limit, for example, this time limit is the game termination number. In a game which is terminated when the number of cleared game stages reaches a given number, this number is the game termination number.
According to the above description, reception of an additional game charge by the player can change the game termination number for player""s benefit in comparison with that in the normal one play of the game. The additional game charge could be inserted before starting the game or during the game.
The additional charge may be received in any form of coin, bill or card, or imitation money.
Then, the game is terminated when any of the items reaches the changed game termination number.
In this way, the player can play the game with increased number of laps, life, time limit, player""s vehicles, game points or game stages in comparison with those in the normal one-play of the game, for example, without interruption of the game as in the replay game or Continue-game.
Therefore, the player can concentrate his or her attention on the game for desired time. Moreover, the player""s skill in operation can be improved by continuously playing the game.
(2) According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine for a game which is terminated when at least one of given items including a lap number, life, a play time, player""s vehicles, game points and game stages, reaches a given game termination number specified for each time, the game machine comprising: means for receiving different amount of charges as a game charge for starting the game; means for setting the game termination number in accordance with the amount of received charges; and means for processing for terminating the game when at least one of the items reaches the game termination number set in accordance with the amount of received charges.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information storage medium comprising information for implementing said means.
In a game which is terminated when a play time reaches a given time limit, for example, this time limit is the game termination number. In a game which is terminated when the number of cleared game stages reaches a given number, this number is the game termination number.
According to the above description, different amount of charges can be received as a game charge and the game termination number is set in accordance with the amount of received charges. Therefore, by inserting a game charge for desired game conditions, the player can set the game termination number desirably.
The game charge may be received in any form of coin, bill or card, or imitation money.
Then, the game is terminated when any of the items reaches the game termination number set according to the amount of received charges.
In this way, the player can play the game until any of items including a lap number, life, a play time, player""s vehicles, game points or game stages reaches the game termination number set in accordance with the amount of received charges, for example, without interruption of the game as in the replay game or continuous game.
Therefore, the player can concentrate his or her attention on the game for desired time. Moreover, the player""s skill in operation can be improved by continuously playing the game.
(3) According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine for a game which is terminated when a play time reaches a given time limit, the game machine comprising: means for receiving an additional game charge before game termination; means for changing the time limit for the player""s benefit, in response to reception of an additional game charge before game termination, in comparison with the normal time limit to be set by reception of a game charge for a normal one play of the game; and means for processing for terminating the game when the play time reaches the changed time limit.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information storage medium comprising information for implementing said means.
In this way, reception of an additional game charge by the player can change the time limit for player""s benefit in comparison with the normal time limit for a normal one play of the game. The additional game charge may be inserted before starting the game or during the game.
The additional charge may be received in any form of coin, bill, or card, or imitation money.
Then, the game is terminated when the play time reaches the changed time limit.
In this way, the player can play the game for the time limit longer than the normal time limit for one game play, without interruption of the game as in the replay game or continuous game.
Therefore, the player can concentrate his or her attention on the game for desired time. Moreover, the player""s skill in operation can be improved by continuously playing the game.
(4) According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine for a game which is terminated when a play time reaches a given time limit, the game machine comprising: means for receiving different amount of charges as a game charge for starting the game; means for setting the time limit in accordance with the amount of received charges; and means for processing for terminating the game when the play time reaches the time limit set in accordance with the amount of received charges.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information storage medium comprising information for implementing said means.
In this way, different amount of charges can be received as a game charge and the time limit is set in accordance with the amount of received charges. Therefore, by inserting a game charge for desired time limit, the player can set the time limit desirably.
The game charge may be received in any form of coin, bill or card, or imitation money.
Then, the game is terminated when the play time reaches the time limit set according to the amount of received charges.
In this way, the player can play the game for the time limit set in accordance with the amount of received charges, without interruption of the game as in the replay game or continuous game.
Therefore, the player can concentrate his or her attention on the game for the time limit set according to the amount of received charges, without being troubled by interruption. Moreover, the player""s skill in operation can be improved by continuously playing the game for desired time.
(5) According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine for a game which is terminated when a moving body operated by a player has moved a specific number of laps on a game course, the game machine comprising: means for receiving an additional game charge before game termination; means for changing the specific number of laps for the player""s benefit, in response to reception of an additional game charge before game termination, in comparison with the normal specific number of laps to be set by reception of a game charge for a normal one play of the game; and means for processing for terminating the game when the moving body operated by the player has moved the changed specific number of laps on the game course.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information storage medium comprising information for implementing said means.
In this case, a specific number of laps is used as the game termination number. The game is terminated when the moving body has moved the changed number of laps on the game course.
In this way, reception of an additional game charge by the player can change the specific number of laps for player""s benefit in comparison with the normal specific number of laps for a normal one play of the game. The additional game charge may be inserted before starting the game or during the game.
The additional charge may be received in any form of coin, bill, or card, or imitation money.
Then, the game is terminated when the moving body operated by the player has moved the changed number of laps on the game course.
In this way, the player can play the game with a larger number of laps than the specific number of laps for the normal one game play, without interruption of the game as in the replay game or continuous game.
Therefore, the player can concentrate his or her attention on the game with a larger number of laps, without being troubled by interruption. Moreover, the player""s skill in operation can be improved by moving the moving body a larger number of laps.
(6) According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine for a game which is terminated when a moving body operated by a player has moved a specific number of laps on a game course, the game machine comprising: means for receiving different amount of charges as a game charge for starting the game; means for setting the specific number of laps in accordance with the amount of received charges; and means for processing for terminating the game when the moving body operated by the player has moved on the game course the specific number of laps set in accordance with the amount of received charges.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information storage medium comprising information for implementing said means.
In this case, a specific number of laps is used as the game termination number. The game is terminated when the moving body has moved the changed number of laps on the game course.
In this way, different amount of charges can be received as a game charge and the specific number of laps is set in accordance with the amount of received charges. Therefore, by inserting a game charge for desired specific number of laps, the player can set the specific number of laps desirably.
The game charge may be received in any form of coin, bill or card, or imitation money.
Then, the game is terminated when the moving body operated by the player has moved the specific number of laps set in accordance with the amount of received charges.
In this way, the player can play the game with a specific number of laps set in accordance with the amount of received charges, without interruption of the game as in the replay game or continuous game.
Therefore, the player can concentrate his or her attention on the game with a specific number of laps set according to the amount of received charges, without being troubled by interruption. Moreover, the player""s skill in operation can be improved by moving the moving body a larger number of laps.